Akame Ga Kill, The Fallen Hero
by MinoMax
Summary: After a year when Tatsumi, the young brave assassin sacrificed himself to save the people living in the capitol, a new evil had arrived. Tatsumi is still needed and is called back to the world by a gift from his idol. During his time being deceased, he has met old friends and he will be bringing the team back to help him challenge the new evil that threatends the world.
1. Prologue, What is happening?

**Notice :** hi guys! This is my second fanfiction. Please don't hate me if you prefer the manga version but this will be based off the anime and not the manga. The reason is is because I am not able to read the manga version. In the future, if I read the manga I will make another fanfiction will the same ideas of this one. _"I will be using these to signal thinking"._ Enjoy the fanfiction!

 **Prologue, What is happening?**

 _"Ugh, what happened?"_ My body was felt like someone had ripped my muscles off but I could still feel the pain.

 _"I Remember stopping the emperor then saving some innocent people about to get squashed and then I'm here"._ I couldn't move or see. There was only darkness.

"Tatsumi! Wake up!" Said a familiar voice. My body filled with energy, I opened my eyes to Mine.

"M-Mine?!" I said nearly crying with joy. "Yes, it's me Tatsumi." Mine said.

I ran to hug her then kissed her. "Did you really miss me that much?" She said laughing after I kissed her. "You don't know how much I missed you, and the team" I said wiping my tears."don't worry now, we will always be together forever" Mine said.

She paused for a moment, then said, "Ah, speaking of the team..." she waved her hand. I blinked then the surroundings changed. My mouth dropped. I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing before me was the dead members of team Night Raid and we were in the base again.

"Bulat! Leone! Susanoo! Sheele! Lubbock! Chelsea!" I gasped.

They all grinned when their names were spoken. I ran up to group hug them. "I can't believe you guys are here!" I said thinking that they died was a dream and we were at the first Night Raids 1st hidden base.

"Tatsumi, It's good to see you again. I'm impressed on how far you were able to grow" Bulat said.

The others stayed quiet since Bulat pretty much summed up what they all were going to say except for Leone.

"Sooo, what did you do to end up with us?" Leone asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, how did you die silly!" She said then proceeded to grab my head and put it near her breasts as usual.

I gasped partially unable to breathe and embarrassed since Mine was there. "Uhh!" I escaped her graps and backed up to Mine catching my breath. After catching my breath, I said confused. "I'm dead?"

"Of course your-" Leone was cut off by Lubbock. "What do you remember" Lubbock asked.

"The only thing I remember that may have gotten me here is me defeating the emperor and stopping his Teigu from killing innocent people. That's pretty much it". I said.

"Then It sounds like you sacrificed yourself to save the people". Sheele offered.

 _"Save people" the thought rang painfully in my head. I knelt and clutched my head in pain._

"Tatsumi! What's wrong!?" Mine asked kneeling by my side. "Tatsumi!" She said yelled shaking me.

I blinked and turned around to the alive armor of Incursio.

 **"So here you are, my master" Incursio said.**

"What is going on? Are you Tyrant or Incursio?" I asked. **"I am both the Incursio and Tyrant, I am alive within the armor aren't I?". He responded.**

"Alright, but what did you mean when you said "Save people" in my head" I asked.

 **"To answer what is going on, the answer is that the new world Is threatened by a strong evil. The world needs Night Raid once again"** he said.

"But what can I do l? I'm dead and if I'm alive I can't do much." I said.

 **"You can fight to save the world just like you did before. I have the power to send you back with your friends. Wield me again and we can save the world." He urged.**

He changed into Incursio's sword form. **"You must go back to fight the evil or the new peace in the world will perish. The capitol will change back to its ugly former self making all suffer except for the ones in power if you refuse."**

I thought about it. _"I will NOT lose the peace I sacrificed my life for"._ "I will protect the world that I have helped shape." I said and then grabbed Incursio.

 **"We will protect the new world together, including with your friends help" He said.**

The vision ended and I stood up back at Night Raid base.

"What happened Tatsumi?" Mine asked concerned.

"I, had a vision" I said exhausted by the visions pain. "The world needs us again. There's a new evil in the world and we have to stop it!" I explained.

"But what can we do Tatsumi? We are dead" Mine said gently holding my arm

"We can do this!" I exclaimed after asking Mine to let go of my arm. I willed Incursio into my hand and it appeared. I slashed into the opened air. A portal came into existence. I turned around to face them. They were in shock. Bulat was the only one that wasn't surprised.

"Will you guys help me defend the peace we sacrificed our lives for?!" I asked

"I speak for all of us, we will help you Tatsumi" Susanoo Said.

They all nodded in agreement.

Mine came and punched my shoulder lightly. "You owe me a explaination later, alright?" She demanded

"Sure" I responded.

"Alright, let's go Night Raid!" I said jumping into the portal and the rest jumped after.

I guess Night Raid is Back

 **End of Prologue**

 **Note : Thank you for reading this! I will make more but I am currently making 2 fanfictions and will be going back and forth making chapters for both. Enjoy your reading! —MinoMax**


	2. Chapter one, Reborn

**Chapter one, Heroes reborned**

The ride back to the world was not fun. It involved lots of pain.

The pain suddenly stopped and I was face to face with Incursio/Tyrant.

 **"In a few moments, you will be returned to the mortal world. In the meantime, I have a warning for you, Tatsumi" It said.**

"What's the warning?" I asked

 **"The world is changed over the year that has past. Mostly good, some bad. It took me almost all the strength I have stored of the thousand year I have been used. I will not be able to speak in visions for awhile. Good luck." It said**

"Wait! I still have lots of questions!" I called but it was no use.

The vision ended and I awoke first in a forest laying down. As I awoke and my vision clearing. The rest were still unconscious. Then I saw Mine's arm over my chest and she was on her side hugging me in her sleep.

"Tatsumi..." Mine sighed in her sleep.

"M-M-M-Mine?!!" I said startled and blushed like crazy as my face turned red.

I looked and smiled at sleeping Mine. Her face was peaceful and content as she was comfortable with hugging me in her sleep. I sat up careful not to wake her. I looked around the forest.

 _"Wait a minute! I know this forest! This is the forest near my village! Wait... do they know I'm dead?!"_ I had so many questions but my thoughts were cut off by screamed from my village in the distant. "AAAHHHHH!!!!" The others suddenly woke up.

"What's going on?" Asked Leone.

"I'll explain later but my village is under attack! Over there!" I said then pointing.

Our weapons laid beside us where we awoke. Mine picked up her imperial arms, called Pumpkin and started to run towards the village. The others except Bulat and me did the same. Apparently Incursio used its powers to double Incursio's key. After a few seconds of confusion, me and Bulat suites up and run after the other Night Raid members. Me and Bulat suitted got to the village in no time.

The houses were in fire, people were running and screaming, and people were getting killed. We saw the attackers. They looked dead but alive somehow

"What are they?" I asked Bulat.

"I don't know, they look like undead shoulders but that's impossible... unless..." Bulat answered.

"Unless what?" I said then blocking a attack from a undead soilder.

"Don't worry about it! I'll tell you later when we save the village and it's people." Bulat yelled running to kill the undead soilders.

I saw and heard the others fighting. Sheele was going in using her imperial arms, Extase to cut everyone in her path. Lubbock was using CrossTail in a weapon form to attack enemies. Mine was farther back quickly sniping her enemies. Susanoo was destroying tons of enemies with ease. Leone was pounding anything that was a threat. Chelsea was disguising herself as one of them and then used surprise attacks to kill them. As for me, I was cutting down the undead that I could find. It was easy to medium to kill the undead. I barely had to do anything except twirling my long spear. The undead corpses never spilled blood, only their limbs came off. After the warfare ended, the village was a mess. Almost all the houses were destroyed. The others came together.

"What should we do?" Asked Mine.

"We need to find the people of the village" responded Lubbock

 _"Where would they be?... Oh yeah!"_ "I'll be right back!" I said running ignoring the calls that my friends made. At the village, we had a temple which had one entrance and exit meaning not many enemies could get in meaning that the villagers could pick them off one by one if they tried to enter. I arrived at the temple.

I knocked, "Hello? Anyone here? Please respond" I called.

"W-Who's there?" Asked a voice from inside the temple.

"It's alright, I'm here to help" I called back. A mans stepped from the church. It was the village elder.

"E-Elder?!" I choked. I was happy to see him again after all this time.

"Do you know me?" He asked with his eyes raised skeptically.

"It's me Elder!" I said taking off Incursio.

"T-Tatsumi..." The Elder replied. His eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"Yes, it's me!" I exclaimed.

 **End of chapter one, Reborned**


	3. Vacation notice

Hi guys! As the title states i won't be able to upload/make more chapters for about 2 weeks. The reason is that I'm currently on vacation with my family and having a blast. I might be able to upload a short chapter but other than that, I won't be able to make more chapters as of right now. Stay tuned —MinoMax


	4. Update Notice

Hey guys! It's been awhile since I posted so I decided to write up another chapter.. The problem is though, I decided to look through my other chapters/documents to re inform myself for this story and for some reason they are gone. This wil affect how long it might take for new chapters to come out, though I will do my best to catch up from chapters I already posted. If I had made any mistakes on previous chapters or wanted to alter some of them, I can't anymore. See ya next time! - MinoMax

(My notices will have dates from now on so if others in the future read this they will not comment in this)

10/10/18


End file.
